<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Produce. by royalsunshinehotel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828517">Produce.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel'>royalsunshinehotel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, god bless dev patel, it's cute, mac gets ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac sees Neal and Annie, and a plan forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Sampat/Annie MacDuff, Neal Sampat/OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Produce.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s about noon when Mac notices. </p><p>There had been some nonsense with the president again, and the Newsroom had worked through their legal lunch breaks (consensually, of course). She was was surveying everyone at their desks. </p><p>Today had been busy, but there was a relaxing lull that had taken over the office. Various clicking, ringing, talking all seemed to merge into one great wave of white noise. Mac deserved to take a moment, to breathe, to observe. </p><p>Jim seemed to be doing fine, a bit antsy, as new fathers were. </p><p>Maggie was out with Clara, the newest office baby. </p><p>Sloan and Don were out of the office, and that left. </p><p>Neal. </p><p>Poor Neal had been staring at a wall, blankly, for the past five minutes until Marianne rolled her desk chair beside him. She put half of her orange silently at the desk, patting him on the back. </p><p>Neal snapped into action, peeling the sticker off his banana at a lighting speed, and sticking it on her sleeve. He’s fast when he wants to be. </p><p>Marianne smiles. </p><p>And Neal laughs. </p><p>Mac had known Neal since he was twenty-one, and she’d never heard his laugh sound anywhere close to that. </p><p>And Marianne… Marianne never smiles that wide. </p><p>Come to think of it, Neal calls her Annie. Only Neal gets to do that. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>A little sizzle of excitement crawled up Mac’s spine, as she let a wide smile pop up on her face. Mac makes a mental note to thank GOD Will’s office has glass doors so she could monitor the situation further from her new desk. </p><p>She takes a photo, and sends it to Will. Will’s spending the day with Sam, and has no excuse not to respond. </p><p>A new pet project. </p><p>Leave them be! </p><p>No! I already got Jim and Maggie. I want another! </p><p>Not your baby, Mac! We’ve already got a baby. Jim and Maggie have a baby!! Relax</p><p>Mac? </p><p>MAC?</p><p>ANSWER ME!!!!!! </p><p>But Mac’s gone. She’s already made a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>